O casamento
by N.Skellington
Summary: Sirius Black nunca se deu bem com os parentes, mas uma tarde com eles sempre podia ser divertida!  ***Leia-me!***


**Eu não possuo o Harry Potter, nem ninguém (por mais que eu queira...)**

**Então o que vai acontecer: essa é uma parte da infância de Sirius Black, bem antes dele fugir de casa e blá, blá, blá... Eu não tenho ideia se ele tinha um tio, se não tiver que se dane.**

**Aproveitem!**

**O casamento**

Sirius desviou de um soco certeiro, mas ganhou um chute por trás. Ele estava em muita desvantagem, afinal eram três meninos mais velhos contra ele. E ele estava apanhando bem em frente de casa, se sua mãe o visse naquele estado ele estaria perdido!

Por sorte não foi Walburga que espiou pela janela e sim Regulus. Ele era ainda mais franzino que Sirius e não tinha nenhuma chance de salvar o irmão, mas mesmo assim ver o irmão caçula assistindo deu a Sirius o estimulo que precisava.

Ele desviou de mais um soco e chutou o menino que estava atrás dele, foi bem no meio das pernas. Enquanto um estava caindo e gemendo no chão restavam ainda mais dois trogloditas. Sirius deu uma rasteira no primeiro e nocauteou o outro. Da janela Regulus dava saltinho de comemoração. O irmão mais velho era seu herói e Sirius sabia disso, não perdia uma oportunidade de mostrar sua coragem e rebeldia quando o caçula estava por perto.

Quando Sirius entrou em casa vez uma careta, tinha visto seu rosto no espelho. Estava cheio de hematomas e um canto do lábio sangrava, agora que Walburga ia _matar_ ele.

-Mamãe vai me matar! – ele resmungou ainda olhando para o espelho.

-Mas você foi demais! – Regulus veio pulando até ele. – eles primeiro estavam "Haha!" e depois ficaram "Aiai", você mostrou pra eles!

-Tem razão, eu fui demais.

Sirius deu um sorriso exibido e carinhoso para o irmão que logo morreu, pois Walburga tinha acabado de entrar acompanhada por Monstro. Ela olhou horrorizada para o rosto de Sirius e tomou o rosto do filho mais velho fazendo uma careta.

-O que você aprontou? – ela perguntou rosnando.

Sirius olhou para a mãe desafiante, ao seu lago Regulus já parara de comemorar.

-O filho do vizinho estava pedindo. E o covarde ainda trouxe dois amigos.

-Deixe-me ver se eu entendi, você arrumou briga com trouxas? – a mão apertou mais o queixo de Sirius. Ele não reclamou e continuou encarando a mãe. – e ainda deixou que eles te _tocassem_?

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou um vozeirão atrás deles.

Todos olharam e viram Jordan, o pai de Sirius e Regulus (*eu não achei o nome dele nem nos livros, nem em nenhum lugar, se vocês souberem me contem que eu conserto). Ele não parecia nada feliz por ver o rosto de Sirius.

-Sirius arranjou briga com _trouxas_. – Walburga respondeu sem soltar o rosto do filho.

Walburga estava visivelmente revoltada, ninguém se surpreenderia se ela mandasse Sirius para o quarto e só o deixasse sair em mil anos. Mas Jordan parecia calmo, ele soltou a mão da esposa e encarou o filho.

-Você está de castigo por uma semana, começando amanhã.

Sirius quis protestar, mas Regulus lhe lançou o olhar do tipo "Cala a boca que poderia ser pior", isso forçou Sirius a engolir sua revolta e ele foi batendo os pés até o quarto. Ele não tinha terminado de bater a porta quando Walburga entrou carregando um frasquinho, atrás dela (como sempre) estava monstro, carregando um monte de panos brancos branquíssimos.

-O que foi agora? – ele perguntou desabando na cama, sem olhar para a mãe.

-Você tem que ficar apresentável para o casamento.

Walburga puxou Sirius o obrigando a ficar sentado, ela começou a pingar gostas de uma poção muito mal cheirosa nos machucados de Sirius e este cerrou os olhos. Em parte por que o fedor era tanto que seus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar e depois ele tinha se esquecido por completo do casamento. Ele não tinha se preparado psicologicamente para mais um encontro de família, que ele já previa que ia ser um desastre.

Quando terminou de pingar a poção Walburga entrou o frasquinho para Monstro e este a entregou os panos. Ela limpou o rosto de Sirius e os dois saíram do quarto, Sirius não agradeceu. Ele olhou para o espelho que tinha no quarto e viu que seu rosto estava mais uma vez normal e sem nenhum roxinho.

Duas horas depois Monstro voltou para o quarto, dessa vez sozinho, carregando um terno. Era ridículo, a gola era alta e estava cheio de babados, típico das roupas que a mãe o obrigava a usar.

-Eu não vou usar isso! – Sirius falou olhando enojado para a roupa.

-Menino Black tem usar, a senhora de Monstro disse que Menino Black tem que usar! – o elfo respondeu com uma cara bem feia.

-Monstro vai dizer para senhora de Monstro que Menino Black não vai usar roupas de macaco! – Sirius falou fazendo uma cruel imitação do elfo.

-Sirius! Não desconte em Monstro! – Regulus falou entrando no quarto, ele usava o mesmo modelo de terno e não parecia reclamar.

Monstro deixou o terno em cima da cama (Sirius chutou as roupas para o chão na primeira oportunidade) e saiu murmurando: "Menino Black é um menino mau, um menino muito mau, coitada da senhora de Monstro por ter um filho tão mau...". Regulus recuperou as roupas horrendas do chão e deu ao irmão um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono.

-Nem vem que não tem! Isso não vai funcionar dessa vez! – Sirius falou dando as costas para o irmão e dobrando os braços.

Dez minutos depois os dois irmãos desceram usando os ternos combinado, Sirus estava com uma cara de enterro e Regulus parecia muito contente consigo mesmo, aquele olhar sempre funcionava. Walburga sorriu e ajeitou a gravata de Regulus.

-Vocês estão tão bonitinhos com esses ternos! – ela falou limpando uma sujeirinha da bochecha de Sirius.

Jordan apareceu usando um terno mais apresentável, sem nenhum babado, e deu umas palmadinhas carinhosas na cabeça de cada filho. Sirius não sabia o que estava acontecendo, seus pais estavam agindo de modo muito estranho. Walburga nunca, _nunca_, sorria. E desde quando seu pai lhes dava algum sinal de afeto?

A família saiu para a rua, muita gente apontava pra eles e ria, Sirius sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha e agradeceu por ter nenhum conhecido. O casamento ia ser em um lugar escondido e era preciso aparatar, mas eles não podiam fazer aquilo em casa (a casa era protegida contra aparatação), então eles tinham que achar um beco vazio. Feito isso Regulus apanhou o braço da mãe e os dois aparataram, Sirius fez a mesma coisa com o pai e os dois chegaram a um campo aberto.

Estava todo decorado com as cores da Sonserina, as cadeiras eram negras e o arco onde os noivos estariam era de um verde escuro. Muito enfeites eram com formato de cobra prateadas e Sirius se sentiu tonto. Não demorou muito para a família encontrar os outros parentes.

Bellatrix com cabelos escuros, muito parecida como sua irmã Andrômeda. Narcissa era loirinha, muito diferente das irmãs, mas as três eram sem dúvida muito bonitinhas.

Mas Sirius só gostava de Andrômeda, a prima era igual a ele, não queria nada a ver com a Sonserina e sempre desafiava os pais. Ela não tinha nenhuma vergonha de ser diferente. Assim que encontrou as primas Sirius dobrou o nariz, Bellatrix e Narcissa fizeram uma careta pra ele. Andrômeda o esperava com um sorriso muito carinhoso, que logo foi correspondido por ele.

Bellatrix e Narcissa cumprimentaram Regulus com deferência, deixando bem claro qual era o seu primo favorito. Mas Sirius não ligava, ele até se sentia grato a Regulus, ele atraia mais a atenção e ninguém esperava muita coisa do mais velho.

Vários tios, primos e avôs gostavam muito mais de Regulus e o encheram de paparicos, ignorando Sirius e Andrômeda por completo. Eles adoraram a liberdade temporária e sem perder tempo saíram correndo pelo campo. Walburga fez uma careta ao ver os dois brincando e se sujando na grama, ela estava a ponto de ralhar com eles quando o noivo chegou.

Sirius e Andrômeda foram se sentar muito a contragosto. O noivo em questão era um tio distante de Sirius, Homergo, era um bruxo alto e muito sério, tinha uma aparência arrogante e ao mesmo tempo cativante, Walburga sempre insistia que Sirius era muito parecido com o ele, e não falava como um elogio. Homergo tinha sido da Sonserina, mas mesmo assim, de acordo com velhas histórias, ele tinha dado muito trabalho para a família. Só por causa daquilo Sirius tinha se decidido que gostava do tio.

A noiva era uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos e olhos escuros. Athena tinha ido até o altar sorrindo, mas logo fez uma careta ao olhar para onde a família de Sirius estava, Walburga fazia o mesmo e logo ficou visível que as duas não se gostavam nem um pouco. Se continuasse assim Sirius iria bancar a lua de mel de tão satisfeito que estava com o casal.

A cerimônia foi um pouco demorada, Bellatrix, que estava sentada atrás de Sirius, não parava de chutar sua cadeira. E toda vez que ele se virava para xingar a prima Walburga o segurava e virava sua cabeça na direção do arco.

A festa começou com as solteironas agarrando o buquê, elas mal sabiam que Homergo o tinha enfeitiçado e não importasse o quanto a moça o segurasse sempre ia cair das mãos dela. Foi hilário! Andrômeda e Sirius brincaram mais uma vez na grama, dessa vez acompanhados de Regulus, que tinha conseguido se safar das mãos grudentas da avó e das tias. Sirius teve sua vingança quando um dos garçons passou por Bellatrix, como ele ainda era muito novinho não sabia controlar magia, então o jeito foi empurrar. Uma jarra particularmente grande e cheia caiu bem em cima de Bellatrix e uma grande parte do conteúdo respingou em Narcissa. As duas desataram em correr atrás de Sirius, que só riu e deu cambalhotas.

Antes de sair os pais de Sirius foram cumprimentar os noivos, os dois pararam de sorrir no instante que eles ficaram frente a frente. Athena e Walburga fizeram uma careta quase imperceptível uma para a outra, Homergo e Jordan foram muito mais educados um com o outro, mas deixaram bem claro que não se gostavam. Sirius e Regulus ficaram sorrindo para os recém casados e estes responderam com igual afeto. Sirius nunca tinha descoberto parentes tão legais.

Quando chegaram em casa a primeira coisa que Sirius fez foi se livrar do terno, Jordan comunicou que graças ao comportamento inaceitável na cerimônia e ainda a "crueldade" que fizera com Bellatrix seu castigo tinha aumentado de uma semana para um mês. Mas o menino não ligava, tinha se divertido horrores no casamento e de quebra ainda teve a oportunidade de fazer alguma maldade com Bellatrix, nada podia estragar seu dia.

**Ficou pequena e muito sem graça, já tô sabendo... Sirius e Regulus ainda são bem novinhos, eles nem estão em Hogwarts ainda. Eu inventei o tio Homergo e inventei também o nome do pai do Sirius, se alguém souber o nome verdadeiro dele me avisa. Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, comentem!**


End file.
